a whole new game
by FirstHeartBroken
Summary: who knew that a friendly game of Twister could turn into something so...sexual


_This is what happens when I am very bored :) Hope you like it though! It's set when they were in high school. Nathan and Haley are dating but not married and Brooke and Haley live together. Brooke and Lucas have no connection, they've never dated or slept together, they're just friends..._

_

* * *

__A very different game_

_Brucas Oneshot_

"Left hand red" Haley called out after spinning the twister board.

Nathan groaned before lifting his left hand and struggling to reach a red spot. Haley giggled slightly. "Come on Nate!" She teased.

Nathan threw her a mock glare. "You do it then if you're so brilliant!" He told her.

Haley stared at him for a second before pointing to her large belly. "I'm pregnant, dumbass!" She told her boyfriend and the six friends laughed.

The gang were currently playing twister at Haley and Brooke's apartment. Everyone was laughing and having a lot of fun, either laughing at how crap Nathan was or smacking Tim for one of his useless un-funny comments.

"YES!" Nathan screamed when he successfully (but not comfortably) found the red spot. Haley rolled her eyes before spinning again.

"Okay" She started. "Peyton, right foot blue"

Peyton bit her lip before slowly lifting her leg. Tim smirked mischievously as Peyton turned and her backside was directly in front of him. Lucas rolled his eyes and chuckled as Tim licked his lips. Peyton quirked an eyebrow at a laughing Lucas and quickly looked behind her. "TIM!" She screamed before smacking him around the face and falling over in the process.

"Oh damn it!" The blonde moaned once she had crashed to the ground. The boys laughed as Peyton sulked and sat next to Haley, shoving a lollipop into her mouth.

Brooke swiftly kicked Lucas in the ribs. "OW!" He shouted. "What was that for?"

The brunette smiled cheekily. "For laughing at my best friend!" Lucas rolled his eyes before the game continued.

"Okay then," Peyton said, turning the twister board. She smirked before gazing at Tim. "Tim, left hand green."

"You're lying!" Tim squealed when he saw it was impossible. Peyton and Haley just smiled and shook their head. Tim let out a big sigh before trying to attempt to reach. Once he fell the other friends laughed loudly.

Peyton high-fived Haley. "Revenge is sweet." She smiled as Tim came over and sat on the couch.

_**-2 hours later-**_

"Left- Left hand red." Haley yawned. Only two players were left on the mat. Brooke and Lucas.

"YES!" Lucas yelled once he made it. "Still in the game." He smiled.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Oh please..."

"As _riveting_ as this is," Nathan started. "Me and Hales have to go, I'm taking her on a date tonight."

"Yeah, I need to go too." Peyton and Tim both said. The four friends stood up and walked to the door.

"No!" Brooke shouted making them jump and turn around.

"You can't leave! We're still in the game!" Lucas pleaded.

The friends rolled their eyes. "We don't care! Just come to an agreement or something! You've been playing for three hours!"

"Yeah I guess." Brooke sighed, shocking them. Brooke Davis had never been one for giving up. "Thanks for letting me win Lucas!" She smiled cheekily.

Lucas raised his eyebrow. "Uh, I don't think so Davis!" He exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm the girl! Men are meant to let the girl win!" Lucas just shrugged

"Ah crap." Brooke muttered when she saw the front door close.

_**Half an hour later**_

Lucas and Brooke had somehow made a compromise, Brooke would reach out and spin once and then Lucas would do it the next time.

After their final move Lucas realised something. The position they were in was quite...sexual. Lucas could feel a small blush appearing on his cheeks. Lucas was directly above Brooke in a push up position and Brooke was underneath him as if doing the crab walk.

Lucas suddenly got an idea. "Do you realise what position we're in?" He asked.

Brooke quirked her eyebrow in confusion before finally realising what he meant. She looked up and caught his piercingly blue eyes. Her mouth hung open as she felt Lucas' hot breath on her face. "Why of course, we're in my favourite sex position!" She laughed, trying to avoid the subject.

"Hmm." Lucas smiled flirtingly, making Brooke nervous. "You nervous?" He whispered.

Brooke rolled her eyes at his arrogance. "Why would I be nervous? It's not as if you're hot." She said.

"You don't think I'm hot?" Lucas asked, pretending to be shocked. "Close your eyes." He told her.

Brooke scoffed. "I don't think so."

Lucas smiled. "Come on!"

Brooke rolled her eyes before closing them. She had to admit she was slightly nervous about what he would do.

"Open." He ordered.

Brooke's mouth hung open as she looked at a very shirtless Lucas above her. "W-What are you doing?" She asked, trying not to look at his perfectly sculpted chest. She suddenly realised something. "Hey! You took your hands off the spots! You lose!" She smiled triumphantly.

Lucas smiled seductively before lowering slightly. Brooke's breath got quicker as she felt her chest rub against Lucas'. She cursed herself for the sudden ache she felt in between her legs. She would never admit it, but she was seriously turned on.

"Could you- Could you move up please?" She asked half-heartedly.

Lucas grinned. "I don't think so." He told her.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Well this is kinky." Lucas laughed and Brooke glared up at him.

Lucas suddenly smirked. _'I'm just full of dirty ideas today' _He thought to himself. He lowered himself even more and started to rub himself against her. Brooke gasped and couldn't help the small moan that fell from her lips involuntarily. Lucas felt slightly confused, he was only joking he didn't mean to turn her on or anything, he just wanted to win the game. Suddenly Brooke thought of her own idea.

"Ohhh!" She moaned louder. Lucas quickly stopped and moved up off her. He quirked his eyebrow at her in confusion as Brooke smiled seductively at him.

"Why did you stop? I was enjoying that." She winked.

Lucas didn't know what was happening, he would never have thought he would feel this way, especially with Brooke. But something possessed him and he lowered himself and rubbed his body harder against hers.

"Ohhh..." Brooke moaned, moving her hips with him. She had never felt so turned on.

"Mm, Lucas, I like being under you." She licked her lips seductively.

"Umm..." Lucas stuttered but didn't stop.

"Ohh!"

"Uhh"

"Ahh!"

Brooke opened one of her eyelids. Somewhere along the line she realised that Lucas was going along with it. Suddenly Lucas stopped and their eyes found each other. Their noses touching, they were now face to face...body to body. Brooke could feel something poking down at her. Her eyes widened as she looked down, she quickly looked up and caught Lucas' eye. He didn't know whether to be embarrassed or not, but instead of saying anything his lips crashed onto hers and they fell out of their positions.

Brooke's heart raced as she made out with Lucas. She would never have thought that this would have happened before she played. But she realised that she wanted it, the aching she felt between her legs proved that. Lucas was equally as shocked, but the aching he felt also proved that he wanted her. As their tongues danced together, Lucas' hands found the buttons to her salmon colored blouse. Once his talented hands had undone all the buttons, he slipped it off her shoulders and it landed on the mat. Brooke ran her manicured hands down his already bare chest, taking in all his gorgeous muscles due to all the practice he endured. Lucas broke away from their kiss and started to kiss her neck, making Brooke moan and tip her head to the side. Once he found her soft spot her focused on it, leaving small kisses before he was sucking on the skin, leaving his mark. Lucas' hands found Brooke's chest as he confidently massaged her breasts through the fabric of her bra. Brooke moaned loudly as Lucas cupped her breasts in his hands.

Brooke's heart raced as Lucas reached behind her and unclasped her bra, sliding it down her arms and throwing it behind him. He quickly replaced his hand on her now bare breast. "Lucas.." Brooke moaned as he took one into his mouth, sucking lightly on her erect nipple. Brooke reached down and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down as they joined her clothes on the floor. The couple stopped their actions as they both looked at each other. Lucas laid on top of her in only a pair of boxers as Brooke laid under him in a pair of jeans. Lucas placed a trail of wet kisses down her flat stomach before unzipping her skinny jeans and pulling them down her legs. He threw them on the floor as he made his way up her body again. Brooke couldn't believe how talented the blonde boy was. She would've never thought that the normally shy, sweet boy could please her so much.

Brooke quickly switched their positions and straddled his body. Lucas' breath raced as Brooke smiled seductively at him. She made her way down his body, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down his chest. Lucas' heart rate increased as he waited impatiently for her to reach the spot that he so badly wanted her to. Brooke smiled at his boxer-covered erection before hooking her fingers around the waist band and pulling down his grey boxers. Now fully naked Brooke smiled. He certainly was male from head to toe, he had the best athletic body she had ever seen. Wrapping his fingers around her chocolate locks, Lucas' breath fell in short pants as he waited for her next move.

Brooke slowly lowered her head and licked the tip of his manhood. Lucas panted, holding the back of her head. Brooke slowly licked one side, before licking the other, teasing him mercilessly. She smiled at the blonde boy before taking him in her mouth. "Brooke..." Lucas panted her name over and over as her talented mouth worked him. Lucas could feel his climax building but before he could come Brooke lifted her mouth off him and crawled up his body. Lucas stared at her and she giggled. He raised an eyebrow before grabbing her waist and switching their positions so he was on top.

"You think that's funny?" He asked and Brooke nodded, twirling a piece of brunette hair around her finger and biting her red, slightly swollen lip.

Lucas hooked his fingers around her pink panties before sliding them down her smooth legs. Lucas' breath hitched in his throat as he marvelled her beauty.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, before kissing her neck, making her smile. Lucas' hand wandered down her stomach until he reached her most sensitive spot.

Brooke gasped as Lucas' talented fingers stroked her wet folds. "Lucas..." She moaned as he plunged a finger deep inside her. She squirmed in desire as Lucas added another finger. "You're so wet." He whispered sexily in her ear, before nibbling it. Brooke's eyes fluttered as she concentrated on breathing. Just as she was ready to climax, Lucas brought his fingers out of her and wiped them on the twister mat below them.

"Wh-What?" Brooke asked, slightly annoyed that he stopped.

"Sorry princess, but I need to be inside you." Lucas told her before positioning himself above her. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck as she waited for the anticipated moment. Lucas gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before thrusting inside her. Lucas stopped for a moment, watching her face as she adjusted to his size.

"It's okay." She whispered breathlessly, reaching up to give him a short kiss. "I'm okay, you can move now." She told him.

Lucas nodded before slowly moving out and thrusting quickly back in. Brooke let out a long moan before Lucas captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Brooke wrapped her long legs around Lucas' athletic waist as Lucas swirled his waist and Brooke purred in pleasure.

"Lucas..." Brooke whispered breathlessly against his tired lips.

Lucas nuzzled into the side of Brooke's neck, overwhelmed by the pleasure he was feeling. Feeling his climax build and knowing Brooke was almost there, he quickened his movements as they rocked together as one. They soon climaxed together as Lucas shouted her name and Brooke was almost screaming at his stunning release. And as Lucas watched Brooke's face as she climaxed, he could've sworn it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Exhausted, Lucas reached for one side of the mat as Brooke reached for the other and they wrapped their sweaty, naked bodies in the white material.

_**-Two Hours Later-**_

"Thanks Nathan, tonight was great, but I need to get back, Brooke will be worried." Haley smiled before giving her boyfriend a sweet kiss.

Nathan smiled as Haley wrapped her scarf around her tighter. She gave him one more kiss before opening the door to her and Brooke's apartment.

"Woah!" Haley exclaimed, covering her eyes, when she saw a very naked, sleeping Lucas and Brooke wrapped in the twister mat.

"Well." Nathan chuckled. "I guess _that_ game's over."


End file.
